


Forbidden Love

by Wolf15



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf15/pseuds/Wolf15
Summary: Bayley and Sasha Banks were best friends since childhood, it wasn't until their junior year of high school when Bayley goes missing for months on end. What happened to Bayley? What is she hiding from her best friend? Will it bring them closer to lovers or tear them apart?
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Bayley and Sasha have been best friends since they were children. You can never mention one without saying the other. Overtime they grew feelings for each other, but never said anything in fear of rejection. They're in their junior year of high school. And all was well until Bayley disappeared without a trace, both of her parents were killed a long time ago in a car accident, she was living on her own with her inheritance. Sasha has been a mess since her best friend went missing. Nearly everyday she locked her self in her bedroom and cried for hours on end. Her parents continuously checked on her, making sure she slept, ate and kept her hygiene up.

Sasha groaned as her alarm violently screamed at her to get up and ready for school. She turned off the alarm and slowly got out of bed, padding over to her closet settling for sweats and Bayleys plain black hoodie. Her scent was fading but knowing it belonged to Bayley was enough for Sasha. She brushed her newly dyed blue hair, she slung her bag on her should, swiped her phone from her night stand and walked to school.

She's listening to music loud that probably wasn't healthy for her ears. She doesn't hear the trains horn, she looked up from the ground and seen it speeding towards her. She stood there frozen, too scared to move. Just as the train was about to hit her she felt a great force tackle her off the tracks. Sasha looked all around her, no one in sight. Unknown to her there was someone watching her from a tree.

"Dude there you are" Carmella said rushing over to Sasha.

"Woah you look like you've seen a ghost."

Sasha didn't answer, still too shocked about nearly having her life taken and not knowing who or what saving her.

Carmella waved her hand in front of Sasha's face.

She snapped back into reality, "I'm sorry what?"

"She asked if you're okay, jeez what happened to you Banks?" Seth asked, the group now swarming her.

"I'm fine guys really, just a little out of it." The bell rung for 1st period.

Math went by painfully slow, Sasha's mind raced on where Bayley could be, she missed her more than anything.

English and History dragged the day on. When lunch time rolled around, the group sat down. Sasha looked up and noticed some new faces at the back table of the lunch room.

One girl had firey orange hair dressed in a leather jacket and jeans with a black muscle shirt with combat boots, her eyes a gold color. The blonde to her left was in a turtle neck with a cardigan and leggings. Eyes also gold. And then she saw her, Bayely's hair no longer in its signature side pony, instead it was down and cascading to her shoulders. Her once tan skin is now a few shades lighter almost alabaster pale. A dark purple muscle shirt under a jacket. Dark jeans with converse. Her once brown eyes now match the two other girl's topaz color.

"Bayley." She whispered. She was far but Bayley heard her and lifted her head to meet her gaze. She looked nothing like her old self, she looked dead. Slight bruises under her eyes, sharper complexion, pale skin. Her once warm smile is replaced with a cold frown. The two girls beside her notice and one whispers to her.

She looks away and gets up to leave. Sasha immediately sat her lunch down and went after her.

"BAYLEY."

She keeps walking, not bothering to turn around. Sasha jogs up to her and swings her body around to face her.

"Where have you been? You just left without saying a word for 3 months. I thought you were dead."

The sweet smell of Sasha's blood invades her senses and she immediately steps back covering her nose.

Sasha just stares at her.

Silence. Bayley wants to talk to her but she can't, it would put Sasha in danger and she wouldn't let that happen.

"Well?"

Bayley wants to cry, breakdown and hug Sasha and tell her what happened. But she remained silent. The smell of Sasha's blood was making her thirsty. She spent that time away to focus on drinking only animal blood. To follow a vegetarian diet.

"Bayley please."

She shakes her head. "I have to go."

Her voice became husky and seductive unintentionally.

She turned and continued to walk away. Sasha stood there, tears beginning to run down her face. She will get to the bottom of this. Even if it kills her.

She went back to school to and finished her remaining classes. Her friends invited her to go out but she declined claiming she wasn't feeling well. As she walked home she had the feeling someone was watching her, she turned around to search the area but found nothing. Her mom greeted her as she walked through the front door.

"Hey honey how was school?"

Sasha stopped at the base of the stairs and looked at her mom, trying to keep the tears inside.

"I saw Bayley."

Mrs.Banks eyebrows shot up.

"Really?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

And with that she went to her bedroom. Her phone dinged with messages from her friends asking if she was okay. She sent a simple yes and threw her phone on her bed. She replayed the whole thing with Bayley. Her skin was almost ghostly white, bruises under eyes, brown eyes now topaz. Her skin looked like marble. She shakes her head and goes to do her homework. Her eyes drooped and within a minute she fell asleep. A tapping sound slowly woke her up. She yawned and went over to the window and opened it. Bayley was standing in front of it.

"Bayley? What are you doing here?"

"Back up I'm coming in."

She backs away from the window. Bayley scaled the tree and jumped through the window. Bayley looked at Sasha almost fearfully.

"Bayley what happened."

She stayed silent.

"I cant tell you, you'd be in danger."

Sasha pursed her lips, thinking of a different question to ask.

"How did you know I said your name? I was halfway across the cafeteria and whispered it."

"I really can't tell you Sash I'm sorry."

"Then who were the girls you were sitting with?" She crossed her arms and gave a pointed look.

"Adoptive sisters, they........helped me through something."

"Are you ever gonna tell me?! You just left and came back and you look so different, your eyes are no longer brown, your skin is now pale, you don't wear your side pony tail anymore. You don't smile. I don't get it!"

Bayley grimaced and looked away.

"I wish I could tell you. I want to so badly. But if I do. I'm putting your life in danger and I won't let that happen."

"Bayley please." She walked over to Bayley and tried to reach for her hand. Bayley backed away.

"A long time ago there was this clan called the cold ones. Who were different then normal. Not human but able to blend in when necessary."

Sasha looked at her confused. Bayley sighed and softly caressed Sasha's cheek. She gasped.

"You're freezing."

"I cant tell you but. There isnt any rule about you guessing it."

She left out the window without another word leaving Sasha to wonder. She went over to her laptop and looked up the cold ones. Lots of stuff came up. Freezing skin, never in the sun, not eating or drinking, pale, eyes, strength and speed.

So far she had freezing skin. She'll have to keep observing for more answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha learns what Bayley is and begs her to never leave her again.

"Sash you okay?" Rollins interrupts her stare down with Bayley across the lunch room.

She noticed how Bayley's eye went from topaz gold to pitch black. The orange haired girl next to her regained Bayley's attention. Sasha felt a pang of jealousy course through her.

"SASHA." 

She whipped around to face Seth with an irritated look.

"Dude why are you and the new girl having a staring contest?" 

Sasha shakes her head. "Nothing just got lost in thought and didn't realize I was staring."

She looked back over to Bayley to see her smirking.

"Anyways, we are going camping tonight in the woods for a little group bonfire." Seth proposed. 

"I don't do outside Rollins." Sasha said.

"Awe come on Sash don't be like have some fun." Her native friend encouraged. 

She could feel Bayley's eyes on her.

"Sure why not."

Carmella nudged her, "New girl has her eyes on you."

She turned back around to see Bayley looking at her, Seth noticed and slipped his arm around Sasha's shoulder. She could have swore she seen Bayley slightly crushing an apple, her 'adoptive' sisters got up, the blonde one grabbed Bayley's arm and pulled her out of the cafeteria.

"Looks like someone got jealous, what a freak right Sash?" Seth smugly asked. 

She shrugged his arm off her and went to throw her trash out and swiftly left. 

Roman smacked the back of Seth's head while the rest gave him a disapproving glare.

Sasha looked every where around the school, they were nowhere to be found, she wondered off into the woods. The clouds were low to the ground, she looked around the trees taller than any building she's ever seen. A thud caused her to turn around, Bayley stood before her. 

"Why aren't you in school?" her soft but stern voice asked. 

"I was looking for you, why did you leave?"

Bayley looked away, "I should have decapitated him when I had the chance, you didn't hear the vile things he was thinking about you."

Sasha waved her hands, "Wait wait wait, how did you know what he was thinking?"

"It's not hard to guess."

"Your eyes aren't black anymore."

Bayley stayed silent. Sasha walked closer to her and looked up. Bayley smelled her blood, it was so sweet, so tempting. She took a step back and turned away from Sasha. Sasha wasn't having it, she turned Bayley around and hugged her, her body felt like a rock, hard as a diamond, no warmth, and no heartbeat. Sasha put two and two together, Bayley's eyes changing color, no warmth, no heartbeat, never ate or drank, and was never in the sun.

"I know what you are." She mumbled into her chest.

"Say it, out loud."

She pulled back and looked into topaz eyes.

"Vampire."

"Are you scared?"

Sasha shook her head no.

"Then ask the most basic question, what do we eat?"

She hugged Bayley again, "I know you wont hurt me and I don't care what you are, I just want to be around you."

Bayley slightly pulled away from the blue haired girl, eyes fixed in a hard stare.

"Sasha it isn't safe for you to be around me, I don't know if I can control myself."

"Bayley please, you just came back, you left me for 3 months! I don't want to leave your side again."

Bayley shakes her head and walks away, Sasha couldn't help it, she broke. Loud sobs spilled from her mouth as she sank to her knees hugging herself. 

"Bayley please don't go."

Bayley stopped walking but didn't turn around, she didn't want to leave Sasha but she also didn't to put her in any danger. Truth be told ever since she was attacked that night and turned, she hasn't been the same. Robbed of her life, now she was a monster, designed to kill. Her chest ached, she's in love with Sasha, and once a vampire falls in love, it never goes away. 

"Bayley?"

She turns around, Sasha was standing in front of her, tear streaks evident. No, Bayley didn't want to hurt her, if anything she wanted to protect Sasha for as long as she lived being immortal and all. Bayley makes up her mind, she pulls Sasha towards her and embraces her, making sure to not accidentally crush her to death. Sasha lets out a startled gasp but recovers and links her arms tightly around the vampires neck. She misses Bayley's warmth that used to give her comfort but she didn't care. Bayley being here, alive or as something else was good enough for her. Sasha was on her tippy toes, Bayley pulled her off the ground and Sasha wrapped her legs around Bayley's hips. 

"Please don't leave me again." Sasha whispered, barely audible but Bayley's super hearing made it sound loud and clear.

Bayley stroked her hair, "I'm never leaving you again, I promise." 

Sasha pulled away a little and stared into topaz colored eyes, even though Bayley is no longer human Sasha will always love her the same. The clouds parted ever so slightly allowing a small beam of sunshine to engulf them. The vampires face lit up like a light reflecting millions of tiny diamonds.

"You're beautiful."

Bayley sets her on the ground and looks to her right frowning.

"Beautiful? I'm a killer Sasha, I'm designed to kill."

Sasha held the vampires ice cold face in her hands, the warmth made Bayley miss her old life.

"No matter what, I love you, I always have and I always will."

Bayley smiled, the clouds closed off the sunlight and her face stopped shining. 

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb."

Sasha wrapped her arms around the vampires neck.

"What a stupid lamb"

Bayley leaned down till their foreheads were touching, "What a sick, masochistic lion."

Sasha leaned closer to Bayley's lips closing her eyes, Bayley leaned down a little more, she could feel her loves breath on her lips. She pulls back and Sasha opened her eyes looking at Bayley confused. 

"Why didn't kiss me?"

A scowl took over her expression, "Your friends are looking for you."

"How can-"

Bayley cut her off, "I can hear Seth's thoughts." 

Sure enough they spot them, Seth rushed forward arms open but Sasha tucked herself into the vampires side.

"Why are you with this freak?" He growled.

Bayley immediately felt defensive. Sasha felt her tense, the low growl rumbled through her body. She linked their hands and Bayley calmed but still held a strong stance. 

"Seth just go I'm fine."

The two toned man wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"We're friends, you've only just met this chick."

"I've known her longer than any of you." A dark voice cut through.

Sasha knew Bayley was becoming angrier by the minute. 

"We've been best friends since childhood, she just recently came back from somewhere." Sasha explained.

Seth frowned, "Come on Sash you should spend time with me, you know? Your boyfriend?"

Bayley let go of Sasha's hand and stepped up to Seth, despite the height difference she didn't back down. "You are not her boyfriend."

Seth smirked, he shoved Bayley, well he tried to. She didn't move from her spot. She shoved him backwards, he landed two feet away with enough force to startle him but not enough to hurt him. Roman and Carmella's jaw dropped. Carmella went to stand up for her friend but Bayley growled low enough to not sound inhumane. Seth immediately tried to go at her again but Roman held him back. 

"Dude let me at her."

Roman picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. "Let her be man, she isn't yours and she can do whatever she wants."

They walked away. Bayley could hear Seth seething in his mind.

"Bayley what was that about?" 

She looked back at her, "You're gone for a little bit and the wolves descend."

"Wolves?"

She nodded, "Seth and Roman are werewolves, the only reason he didn't phase was Carmella being there."

"So they're werewolves, any other fairy tales exist?" She asked.

"No, just werewolves and vampires." 

Sasha slid her arms around her vampires neck once more. "Can we go to your place?"

Bayley tensed, she knew Charlotte and Becky wouldn't be pleased, but she also knew they would be understanding. 

"Sure."

Bayley signaled for her to get on her back. Sasha hung on and Bayley took off, they flew through the woods. Sasha could only see blurs of colors. After a minute they were in front of a two story home. it was fancy to say the least as it was tucked away deep in the mountain. 

"Before I let you in, my adoptive sisters are uh."

"Vampires, it's okay, do you think they'll like me?"

Bayley laughed and held out her hand, Sasha took it and allowed herself to be gently pulled into the house."

It was a really big house, with modern decorations and a large chandelier. They walk into the living room where a large couch with a flat screen and a plethora of different video games from all eras and game cases strewn across the floor. There was a built in fireplace off to the side where a set of double doors leading to the backyard are. A kitchen with the newest models of cookware was in the back. They sat on the couch, a swoosh sound startled Sasha but Bayley remained indifferent. The orange haired girl she seen around school was currently standing in front of her.

"So, you're the girl who stole Bayley's heart?" An Irish accent questioned her.

"Becky let's not make our guest uncomfortable, mind your manners." The tall blonde entered from the backdoor. 

"Relax Charlie I know Bayley would kill me if I ate her."

Sasha paled and scurried into Bayley's arms. 

Becky bellowed with laughter, doubling over holding her stomach. 'Charlie' walked over and smacked Becky on her head. If she was human, her skull would have been smashed in from the blow. Becky yelped and rubbed her head. She walked over and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Charlotte Flair, pleased to meet you."

Sasha let go of Bayley and shook her hand, it was a firm grip but not crushing. "I'm-."

"Sasha Banks, Bayley's mate." Becky interrupted grinning. "You do smell good."

Bayley shot up and pulled Sasha behind her, a snarl ripped through the air, daring Becky to make a move.

Becky smiled, "Relax I'm not gonna hurt her."

'We drink animal blood, not human." Charlotte explained.

"If we did our eyes would be red, not gold." Becky added.

Bayley turned back to Sasha and motioned her to follow, they went up the stairs to Bayley's room. It had a door that led to the woods. There was a bed even though she doesn't need to sleep anymore. A long with a small couch, bookshelves with books and CD's from various bands and artists. Sasha yawned and laid on the bed Bayley joined her, Sasha rested her head on the vampires chest, one arm and leg slung over her body. Bayley draped a blanket over them. Even though Bayley was naturally cold she was still warm and happy to be with Bayley. Her eyelids grew heavy, Bayley scratched her scalp gently, it didn't take long for Sasha to fall asleep. Bayley smiled and closed her eyes. she may not need to sleep but it's nice to close her eyes and rest for awhile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed. I appreciate feed back and let me know how you're liking this story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha spends time with Bayley, learning all of her lovers new abilities. Seth still asks Sasha to come to their camp bonfire, but bails to be with Bayley. Seth finds them and has a throw down with the vampire.

Nightfall makes it's presence over the land, the sun sets behind the mountains as the moon rises, Sasha is still asleep curled into Bayley. The vampire stares out of the window watching the orange glow fade into darkness, Sasha's phone cuts the silence causing the sleeping girl to rise, yawing and rubbing her eyes. Bayley sits up and looks on curious. Sasha picks up her phone reading the text message and frowns. Bayley leans over to see the screen.

Seth: Are you still coming to the bonfire or are you staying the that bloodsucker? 

Bayley waits for Sasha to reply, she didn't like Seth do to being natural enemies and wanting the same girl. Bayley knew Sasha was hers, always has been and always will be. But that didn't settle the anger coursing through her body. Sasha types out a response.

Sasha: Sorry Seth I'm not feeling well.

Seth responds with a simple 'OK', Sasha throws her phone somewhere on the floor and collapses on top of Bayley. The vampire instantly locks her arms around the blue haired girl, Sasha's head is on her chest. They stay like that until Becky walks into the room.

"Hey lass, Charlie and I are going to hunt, we'll be back later."

Bayley nods and Becky leaves. Sasha's stomach grumbles loudly.

"I take it you're hungry?" Bayley giggles.

She felt a nod against her chest, Bayley shifts Sasha into bridal style and carries her downstairs. She sets Sasha down on a stool and goes over to the fridge pulling is open to show it's been fully stocked.

Sasha furrows her eyebrows, "Don't vampires only drink blood?"

Bayley smiled sheepishly. "I went out and got some food for you whenever you're here."

Sasha smiled and walked over to the vampire, throwing her arms around her neck and pressing a soft kiss on cold lips.

"Thank you."

She noticed that Bayley's teeth were completely normal, her canines sharp but not longer than any of her teeth.

"Something on your mind?" Slightly darker topaz eyes questioned.

"Aren't vampires supposed to have long fangs?"

Bayley laughed at this, "Don't be fooled, my teeth look normal but they are razor sharp, and they contain venom."

Sasha tilted her head, "Venom?"

The vampire nodded, "Venom is what we use to incapacitate a human or animal, if a vampire pleases, they can bite a human and release their venom to course through the veins to the heart, it takes awhile but eventually the victim becomes a vampire as well."

"So, if you bit me, I would be turned into a vampire."

The smile on Bayley's face disappeared, "Yes, but that's if I didn't drain your body of blood."

Silence, Sasha was processing this, a thought came to her mind and immediately felt fear.

"Does my blood appeal to you?"

Bayley decides if she should lie or tell Sasha the truth, she didn't want to scare the poor girl but didn't wanna give her false hope that some other vampires may think she is irresistible. She chose the truth. 

"It's very appealing, I wouldn't stay around you that day because I didn't want to lose control. You're like a drug to me, like my own personal brand of meth, heroin, cocaine, any addictive drug you can think of."

Sasha felt uneasy but she knew she trusted Bayley, she buried her face in the vampires neck.

"What else should I know?"

Bayley pulled Sasha away from her, face concerned. "Are you scared?"

Sasha bit her lip, "Not of you, I trust you, I'm just scared of other vampires that might get to me." 

Bayley pulled her close, so close that there was no way there was any space between them.

"No, I will never, ever let anything happen to you. Becky and Charlotte already promised me they would watch over you anytime I'm gone."

Sasha pulled Bayley down by her neck and kissed her, the vampire pushed Sasha against the counter, both of them moved their lips together synchronizing. Sasha pulled herself on top of the counter with Bayley standing between her legs. They continued to kiss, the air beginning to be too hot for Sasha, she slipped off her jacket. The vampires hands flew to her sides gripping tightly but also cautious to not hurt her. She went to start kissing Bayley's neck but Bayley stopped her.

Sasha leaned back afraid she went too far. 

"Did I do something wrong?" 

"No, Seth's outside, and he's not gonna be friendly."

Sasha put her jacket back on and zipped it up. Bayley went to the back door and down the steps. Seth had just emerged from the trees, face showing pure anger.

"Not feeling well huh?" He barked.

"Seth I-"

"No Sash! You shouldn't be here, she could kill you without a second thought." His voice cracking at the end.

Sasha shook her head, "No she wouldn't Rollins, I trust her, more than I trust you."

'He's jealous you're with me and not him." Bayley concluded.

Seth got in Bayley's face. 

"You stay out of my fucking head you bloodsucker."

Bayley curled her hands tightly, teeth grinding against each other, Sasha tried to get between them only to get pushed away harshly by Seth. She cut her hand deeply. Bayley snapped and hit Seth so hard he flew back at least 12 feet. He charged and leaped into the air only to be hit again and went higher into the air, he phased before he landed on the ground. Seth knocked the vampire down and pinned her to the soil. His jaws snapping in her face, trying to tear her neck apart. The two toned wolf found himself sliding back a little. Bayley landed on top of him, Roman appeared and ran over to them, Bayley jumped back.

"Dammit Seth what did I tell you?" He screamed at his brother. 

Becky and Charlotte landed in front of Bayley.

"Whats going on here?" Charlotte demanded. 

"Seth came here and shoved me, Bayley attacked him and it just escalated from there." Sasha explained.

"I'm sorry I told him not to do this." Roman apologized.

Seth huffed and ran off into the woods, Roman going after him. Bayley rushed over to Sasha and grabbed her injured hand, the smell of her blood was so tempting, it runs down her hand. She could feel her throat begin to burn with thirst. Her eyes completely black. Head tilting to the side.

"Shit Charlie!" Becky yelled.

They each grabbed an arm and dragged her away, Charlotte goes back over to Sasha. She would have to stitch the wound close. Bayley was standing with her arms pinned behind her back, Becky had a hard grip. Charlotte looked over her shoulder. 

"Bex take Bayley to hunt."

Becky nodded and pulled Bayley with her. Speeding into the woods.

"Wait where are they going." Sasha desperately asked.

"It's okay, Becky is taking Bayley to go feed, she's still adjusting to the vegetarian diet." She explained with a smile.

She tilted her towards the house, Sasha followed her to the kitchen. Charlotte went to get some anesthetic and a needle with stitching material, once she came back she filled a syringe full of the numbing agent before cleaning Sasha's wound. Charlotte cleaned the injection site with an alcohol pad, cleaned off the dirt and began stitching her cut closed.

"How come blood doesn't bother you guys?"

Charlotte gave a small laugh, "We're much older than Bayley, she's still a newborn. Becky and I are over 200 years old."

Sasha winces slightly, the blonde mutters a quiet 'sorry'. 

"What's a newborn?"

Charlotte tied off the end if the string and cut it.

"A new born is a recently turned vampire, they still have human blood in their veins for a year or sometimes longer. When we found Bayley she was stumbling around, disoriented and confused." She explained as she wrapped the wound. 

"Are you hungry?"

Her stomached snitched her out. Charlotte gets some ingredients to make spaghetti, she finished in 20 minutes and served Sasha a plate. She thanked the blonde and ate, savoring the flavor, Charlotte can cook. They talked about various things. She learned that Charlotte was a doctor in the 1800's, she saved Becky from dying due to the black plague, Charlotte's eyes used to be blue while Becky's was hazel.

"So what happened to Bayley? She disappeared after leaving my house, one morning."

Charlotte opened her mouth but a voice beat her to it. 

"I got attacked by a vampire, after I left your house I went for a walk in the woods, it sneaked up on me and bit me. Charlotte and Becky found me and took me in."

Bayley appeared from behind Charlotte, her eyes now a rich topaz color.

Charlotte signaled for Becky to leave with her, Bayley read her mind and smiled appreciatively, the two went upstairs leaving Sasha and Bayley alone. Bayley looked upset, angry, Sasha went up to Bayley and rested a hand on her waist. 

"I'm sorry."

Sasha knew why she was apologizing. "Bay it's okay, you're still new at this."

The vampire wasn't satisfied with the answer, she hates herself for almost losing control.

"Let me take you home."

Bayley walks by her going for the front door.

"What? No, I want to stay with you, look earlier doesn't matter-"

The door slammed shut with impressive force, Bayley slowly turned around, "Not a big deal? I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU."

The shout startled Sasha but she regained her composure, Bayley never yelled at her, but she knew she was struggling with being a newborn. It broke Sasha's heart. Bayley slid down the door and sat on the floor, head in her arms rocking side to side. Sasha began to quietly cry. It hurt her to see Bayley like this, she walked over, pulled her arms and legs away from fetal position. She sat on the vampires lap, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and hid her face in Bayley's neck. Bayley held onto Sasha. 

"Sasha you need to leave so I can't hurt you anymore-"

"No, I'm not and will never leave your side, I don't care. I just wanna be with you, that's all I care about."

Sasha leaned back, the vampire wiped away Sasha's tears with her thumb, she leaned into her touch. Bayley moved in and kissed her, it was long, sweet and full of love. Bayley swore if her heart was still beating, she would feel like it was gonna beat out of her chest. Sasha pulled back and resumed laying on her chest. Her breaths evened out and she was asleep again. Bayley gently got off the floor cradling the girl in her arms and walked up the stairs. She set Sasha on the bed, took off her jacket, Sasha woke and pulled her jeans off and put on some comfortable shorts and fell back asleep. Bayley swore she had never seen such a beautiful girl in her entire life, her blue hair a nice sleek color with the dim lighting, her tan skin, she's just so beautiful. Sasha opened her brown eyes and raised her arms, signaling Bayley to cuddle with her. She climbed onto the bed and Sasha curled into her body clutching one hand full of her shirt and the other arm slung over the vampires body. Holding on as if she was gonna leave. Bayley held her and closed hers, she reached blindly for a blanket and covered the both of them. She physically couldn't sleep anymore but fell into a trance like state with only with one thing on her mind. Sasha Banks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated, I hope you guys are loving this story. Let me know in the comments your favorite moments and characters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just kinda free writing, plotting makes it more stressful so Ima try free writing it.

Sasha started to feel restless in her own bed, it was Sunday night, she spent most of the day with Bayley but had to come home due to having school tomorrow morning. Bayley was reluctant to let her go home but wanted to stay on her parents good side. Bayley hunted all night, not feeding but just taking down animals and let them go after, she needed to keep herself busy. Controlling her instinct to not go to Sasha's house, all she wanted to do was hold her lover, protect her, love her. It was two in the morning, Becky found her sitting on a cliff.

"Hey lass." She said sitting beside her friend.

"What do you want Becky?" She wasn't in the mood for anything.

"Easy I know you're missing Sasha, Charlie just wanted me to come check on you."

Bayley didn't respond, Becky patted her shoulder and got up to leave.

"Just go see her Bay, I'm sure she can't sleep without you." She threw over her shoulder and disappeared into the night.

She didn't need to be told twice, quick to get up and see Sasha, she ran, blowing by the trees. Bayley was sitting on a tree branch watching Sasha toss and turn. Her super hearing picked up the rustling of the sheets, small whimpers was enough for Bayley to launch from the branch. She lifted the window swiftly landing on her feet, window shutting behind her, Sasha bolted into her vampires arms. Her blue haired lover clung to her, arms and legs wrapped around the vampire. 

"I missed you so much."

Bayley laid her down on her bed while on top of her, Sasha pulled back only to kiss Bayley aggressively, the scent of her venom was so intoxicating. Bayley's shirt was being tugged off but the vampire was quick to jump back, top halfway up. Her very sculpted abdomen on display, she pulled the hem down.

"I'm sorry I don't know what got into me." Sasha tried to explain. 

Bayley shook her head, "No, it wasn't you, someones been in here."

"What do you mean?" Sasha tried to come closer but Bayley backed away.

"Your clothes reek like Seth......He must have scent marked your clothes while you were with me."

A look of disgust crossed Sasha's face as she stripped off her clothes. She was in her sports bra and panties, if Bayley could blush, she would match a tomato. She peeled off her shirt and shorts underneath her pants, she handed the clothes over to Sasha, putting her jeans back on and threw a hoodie on. Sasha cuddled into Bayley's clothes, the smell comforting her, Sasha jumped into Bayley's arms. She laid her down again, holding her close.

"You need to get some rest Sash, it's almost three in the morning."

It cued a yawn, she cuddled further into her vampires arms, "Promise you wont leave?"

"I wouldn't leave you for the world."

Sasha closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Bayley played with her hair while using her other hand to rub her back under her shirt. Her heartbeat was strong and steady, she could hear the blood rushing through her veins. Her lungs deflating and inflating, Bayley was still trying to get used to her enhanced hearing, often times it was annoying but proved effective when sensing danger. 

Morning came too quick for the blue haired girl, the sun beating down on her face. Brown eyes searched for the vampire, a note was left on her nightstand.

_"Went to hunt, your parents came to check on you so I had to leave, I can't go to school since the sun is out. Meet me in the woods beside the school when it's finished. _

_Love, Bayley"_

She smiled as her clothes were folded neatly and smelled fresh and clean. She chose to keep on Bayley's shirt, trading the shorts for dark blue skinny jeans, and throwing on a hoodie. She left her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the late update, got super busy plus starting school. Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated, please share with your friends and others.  
Sorry for the late and short update, dealing with some things right now and it's hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff chapter 
> 
> Okay I lied

Warm rays beamed down through the leaves of the skyscraper trees, Sasha ditched her hoodie since it was such a nice day, only donning a tank top with Bayley's flannel around her waist and some jeans. She kept walking admiring the brightness around her, till she was tackled by Bayley who appeared out of no where. They rolled a couple of times before Sasha was on top of her vampire. She drops her head on her lovers chest giggling.

"You know a heads up would have been nice?" She smiled against Bayley's exposed collar bone.

Bayley sat up keeping Sasha in her lap. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Sasha leaned down and kissed cold lips, she missed Bayley. Bayley pulled back and leaned back. Bayley was wearing a guns'n'roses tank top. Her once tan skin is now a marble white color. The sun caused Bayley to twinkle. 

"And here I thought we would be alone."

Sasha looked at her confused, head tilted slightly. "Sash." Cue an eye roll.

Seth jogged over to them smiling, completely ignoring Bayley's low growl. Sasha sighed and stood up with her hands on her hips. 

"Is there something you want Seth?"

A smirk, Bayley was quick, in front of Sasha blocking Seth's view of her. A nasty snarl.

"What are you doing here dog?"

Seth dropped the smirk and sported an angry look of his own.

"I was wondering if Sasha was interested in attending a party tonight with her friends, no bloodsuckers allowed." A pointed look on his face.

"I'm not interested in going Seth." She said walking around and standing next to Bayley.

"Come on it'll be a fun time, we always hung out before this blood-"

"I have a name." Bayley ground out.

"Anyways before 'SHE' showed up you ditched us."

Sasha felt a pang of guilt and thought about giving in, she looked to Bayley who had her eyes fixated on Seth. Not moving, reading his mind.

"Bayls whats wrong?"

Bayley didn't move, Seth began to squirm under her stare, he looked to Sasha but she made no move to stop the vampire.

"Uh- if you change your mind it'll be at the warehouse by the docks." And with that he disappeared.

Bayley still didn't move, eyes narrowed and hands into fists so tight that would break her hand if she was human. Sasha put one hand on her cheek and the other on the back of her neck and kissed Bayley. Her lover relaxed and placed her hands on the smaller girls hips. Sasha pulled away just enough to look into the vampires eyes.

"Bay? Whats wrong?"

A growl, "The things he was thinking...makes me sick, he's lucky I let him walk away. It was so sick."

Sasha rubbed her cheek and tilted Bayley's head to look at her. 

"I know you read his mind, what was he thinking."

Bayley took an unnecessary breath. "He wanted you to go to the party to try and convince you to leave me, he knows I cant cross certain areas protected by the wolves. He wanted to have sex with you. I wanna kill him."

Sasha tried to soothe her lover, running her hands through Bayley's short hair.

"Carry me home?"

Bayley finally smiled and picked her up bridal style and took her time just walking in the direction of Sasha's house. When they get there Sasha's parents are loading a moving truck. Sasha jumped out of the vampires arms and ran over to her father.

"Hey Sash your just in time, start packing, were moving to Arizona I got a job offer as chief of police."

Bayley strolled up, Mr. Banks raised both eyebrows and hugged her. Mrs. Banks came out and ran over and hugging Bayley too.

"We're so happy you're okay." Mrs. Banks beamed.

"So how have you been?" Mr. Banks asked.

"I've been good, I was wondering if Sasha could move in with me and two of my other friends."

Mrs. Banks asked her husband to talk, of course Bayley can hear every word.

"What are you doing?" Sasha smiled.

Her parents walked back over not giving her time to respond.

"Sasha your father and I talked it over and agreed to let you move in with Bayley, on conditions, your grades stay up, stay out of trouble, be sure to call us and help them around the house, I'll start putting a monthly allowance in your account to buy personals and clothes."

Sasha squealed thanking her parents tightly, Mr. Banks made Bayley swear to protect his daughter to which she agreed confidently.

They packed Sasha's room up. Bayley went to get her truck and began loading Sasha's stuff. And helped her parents with their stuff. Including the heavy furniture. They exchanged goodbyes and her parents left for Arizona. They drove back to Bayley's house to see Charlotte and Becky waiting on the room. They jumped down and withing seconds the 3 vampires had every box in Bayley's room. Sasha put her clothes in the empty drawers Bayley had quickly cleared for her. She just finished hanging her last pair in jeans when her vampire wrapped her arms around Sasha's waist, the girl smiled leaning back into her and smiling. 

"I hate to interrupt you two but Sasha I prepared some dinner for you." The blonde announced before going back down the stairs. Sasha led them to the kitchen holding Bayley's hand. Charlotte made Swedish meatballs with potatoes. Sasha moaned at the taste.

"Charlotte you should be a chef." Sasha praised. Bayley smiled. Not once leaving her side. Charlotte bowed as if in the presence of royalty. Becky laughed before jumping on the blondes back. They play fight eventually taking it outside. Sasha finished eating and went to wash the dishes but Bayley beat her too it.

"You know I'm not helpless babe I can do things myself."

Bayley zoomed and scooped her up bridal style. "Yes I know, I just wanna spoil you."

"You're amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the late update, life happened.  
I'll try to update more, leave kudos and comments it keeps me motivated.


	6. Authors Note

Hey everyone I am moving this story to Wattpad simply because its easier to write and save work on, My username is 

LegitBossLeon

Sorry for this but I hope everyone will read it on there, thanks 

**Author's Note:**

> First story on this platform, kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
